In precision press operations, more particularly when articles compacted of powder material are subject to tight tolerance and high precision, dimensionally as well as in density of the compacted articles, it is advantageous to provide some mechanism for relieving the initial press force by which the compacting is accomplished and for cushioning the impact shocks. Various types of deflection compensation systems and impact shock cushioning devices have been proposed in the past, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,154, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, which discloses an impact shock or absorbing system forming part of the press ram itself. Deflection compensation and shock absorbing mechanisms may also be incorporated into the die and punch assembly, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,582, also assigned to the same assignee as the present application.